


if i were a zombie, i’d eat you first

by placebo



Series: doki doki heartbeat [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, felix and chan are stepbrothers, jisung gets scared and chan comforts him, seungjin are mentioned, sorry only these three appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placebo/pseuds/placebo
Summary: It is exactly five minutes past one in the morning when Jisung decides he hates Lee Felix with a fiery burning passion greater than that of a million suns.





	if i were a zombie, i’d eat you first

**Author's Note:**

> posted in the last hour of jisung’s birthday!! woot!!

If Jisung were to travel back in time and give ten-year-old himself any advice, it would be to never befriend the cute freckled boy next door, no matter how brightly he smiles or how close they are in age. He would tell ten-year-old Jisung to never, ever,  _ ever,  _ let himself be swayed by the kid's cute smile or boisterous personality. That probably wouldn’t work - ten-year-old Jisung liked to never listen to people, liked to purposely go against people’s wishes just to annoy them.

(When he was thirteen, after he had broken his ankle for the second time in a row, leaving him under strict orders to avoid strenuous activity that might injure it further, he realised he should probably tone down the rebellious attitude. Just slightly.)

As it is, now Jisung is stuck with a best friend one day younger than him, with a smile brighter than the sun, a voice ridiculously deep for someone their age and, worst of all, a step-brother two years older who is, by all definitions, Jisung's ideal type.

If Jisung, at ten years old, had known that when he befriended Felix he would also be signing up for befriending his brother, Chan, and subsequently developing a massive fucking crush on him, maybe he would have played with Sunwoo instead. But it's too late now, and Jisung has to just  _ deal with it,  _ trying not to give away how much Chan affects him.

(He's pretty good at it, really. He's had years to figure out the perfect balance of aloofness and clinginess that doesn't clue Chan in to his feelings.)

It doesn't help that Jisung is almost as close to Chan as he is to Felix - he practically lives with them, now, which means he's had equal chance to connect with Chan as with Felix - and even though he's in university a lot of the time, Chan still lives at home. It's probably only made Jisung's crush stronger. But Chan isn't even Jisung's biggest problem. No, a crush he can deal with.

His biggest problem, another one that has to do with Felix, is the boy's incredibly convincing puppy eyes, ones that, even after eight years of friendship, Jisung still can't stand against.

They're on Felix's bed, late at night, and Felix has the Eyes trained on him now, lying on his stomach, head propped up in his hands while Jisung sits a little ways away, trying to ignore them.

"Please, Jisungie? I promise it will be fun," Felix's voice pitches higher, his lower lip jutting out when Jisung shakes his head vigorously.

"I am  _ never  _ stepping foot into a haunted house," he hisses. "I don't care how  _ faked  _ it is."

"Hyunjin and Seungmin are coming too," Felix replies, puppy eyes getting stronger by the second. "We'll all protect you from the  _ totally  _ scary monsters."

Jisung shoots him a glare, aiming a kick (or five) at Felix's side. "Don't bully me!" he whines, grinning in satisfaction when Felix yelps in pain, rolling off the bed to escape Jisung's kicking, landing on the floor with a loud thump. No one comes to check on them - they're used their antics by now.

Felix falls silent after groaning a while, and for a moment Jisung thinks he's dropped the issue, relaxing into the sheets, fully intent on going to sleep and never talking about it again, but Felix decides it's the perfect time to pop up from the floor, jumping back on the bed and disturbing Jisung's peace.

"You know, Jisung," Felix starts, and Jisung realises he's fucked when he sees Felix's expression. The puppy eyes are gone, replaced with a conniving glint that only spells  _ trouble.  _ "I don't think I told you that Chan-hyung is working there this year. He's one of the zombies."

_ Oh.  _ Felix really is a sneaky little  _ bitch.  _ He  _ knows  _ Jisung has an irrational fear of the supernatural -  _ including zombies.  _ He also knows how highly Jisung thinks of Chan.

Jisung glares at Felix - how  _ dare he  _ exploit Jisung's weakest link - and Felix instantly turns on the puppy eyes again. Jisung can feel himself weakening, softening under Felix's gaze. "I'll think about it," he says eventually, already regretting it.

Felix squeals (much higher than should be possible, for him) and tackles Jisung, hugging him tightly.

"I promise we'll make it fun for you!"

  
  
  
  


Jisung asks Chan about it the next day, early in the morning before Chan leaves for his morning classes. They're in the kitchen, Jisung sat on the bench, sipping water while Chan makes his coffee, piling sugar into it before chugging it. Jisung giggles at the ugly grimace Chan makes. (It's strangely endearing.)

"Good morning, hyung!" he says, after Chan's dropped his mug to the bench, looking considerably more awake.

"Morning, Jisungie," Chan responds, rinsing out his mug and shooting  a warm smile Jisung's way. "You're awake before ten."

Jisung shrugs. "I can be a morning person sometimes." Chan snorts, and Jisung glares at his back as he turns to the fridge. "Don't laugh at me!" he whines, trying to catch the yogurt Chan tosses him, but dropping it. It lands on the floor - thankfully doesn't break open - and Jisung pouts at it, unwilling to move from his position on the bench.

"Cute."

Jisung's eyes flick up to where Chan is standing, spoon in mouth as he smirks at him. Jisung flushes, immediately looking away again. "I'm not cute," he pouts.

Chan appears in front of him, Jisung's yogurt in hand. He holds it - and a spoon - out for Jisung, who snatches it up.

"A morning person would be able to catch that, you know," Chan says, teasing. Jisung kicks out at him halfheartedly.

"Felix mentioned something about a haunted house," Jisung changes the subject, peeling the lid from his yogurt cup. He spoons it into his mouth, humming contently at the sweet taste of passionfruit.

Chan's face brightens considerably. "I'm working at one for Halloween! You guys coming?"

Jisung is nodding before he has time to consider saying  _ no.  _ Chan grins even wider, if that's even possible.

(Jisung hopes he won't regret this.)

The yogurt cup empty, Jisung drops it next to him, hopping off the bench. He stumbles when he lands, his ankle slightly giving way underneath him, and Chan is quick to steady him, grasping Jisung's arms.   
  
"Ankle playing up?" he asks. Jisung nods.   
  
"I just need to walk it off," he replies.   
  
"You sure?" Chan's serious expression suddenly switches to a cheeky smile as he says, "you don't want me to carry you?"   
  
Jisung squeaks, realising just how close they are - Chan's breath is warm on Jisung's skin, his face close enough that if Jisung leans up enough...   
  
"Ew, please don't flirt with my best friend in front of me, hyung," Felix says loudly, making Jisung and Chan jump, instinctively moving away from each other. He pulls milk out of the fridge, chugging it straight from the carton, and Jisung is too distracted by his words to be disgusted by his actions, his face heating up instantly. He opens his mouth to respond, but Chan beats him to it.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies smoothly. "I gotta go to class now." He snathes his phone from the bench, tosses his yogurt (and Jisung's) in the trash as he makes to leave. "Bye, Jisungie! Felix, don't be gross and use a glass next time!"   
  
"You're so fucking in love," Felix snickers. Jisung punches him.   
  
  


  
  


It is exactly five minutes past one in the morning when Jisung decides he hates Lee Felix with a fiery burning passion greater than that of a million suns. He hates Felix for convincing Seungmin and Hyunjin that this - visiting a haunted house the night before Halloween - would be a  _ splendid fucking idea _ .

Most importantly, though, he hates Felix for letting go of his hand and running off without him, leaving Jisung cold, alone and  _ scared _ , in a dark creepy hallway that seems to never end. He shivers in the cool air, wraps his arms around himself to conserve warmth.

(And maybe to protect himself, in case anyone jumps out at him and tries to stab him. He doesn't care that this is an attraction, the people here are actors, that no one is really out to kill him. It feels like it, and that's enough for Jisung to be abso-fucking-lutely  _ terrified _ .)

It had been bad enough wandering through the halls of this house, clinging to Felix's hand and jumping about five feet in the air every time something so much as moved - now he's  _ alone _ , and the darkness seems ever more daunting. He can't even move now - having been tugged along by Felix earlier - too afraid to move, to trigger another "ghost".

Except he needs to move if he wants to leave.

He steels his nerves, gnawing on his lip anxiously as he begins to slowly shuffle forwards. He tries to pick up his pace, but can't seem to manage more than a somewhat brisk walk, trying to ignore the feeling that someone is watching him, following him.

Something snaps behind him and he flinches, a whimper escaping his lips. Tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes, he doesn't blink them away, too afraid. He tries to focus on his breathing as he walks, keeping an eye on his feet and timing breaths with his steps. It does little to calm his nerves, but it's something.

He turns a corner, breath tight in his throat as he waits for something to jump out at him and - nothing. The hallway still stretches far ahead of him, but there's no vampires or werewolves hidden, nothing there to scare him.

There are random items scattered across the floor - ropes and wooden planks near the walls, leaving a path through the centre of the hall. A door close by is open slightly, and when Jisung moves closer he sees a light from within, a dark shadow moving inside. Instinctively, he shuffles closer to the wall furthest away from the door. He’s just about passed the door when it flies open, a zombie stumbling through with loud groans.

Jisung stumbles back in shock, over the ropes, bumping into the wall behind him. The zombie continues to approach, but when he turns to run his right foot gets caught in the ropes and he falls, landing heavily on his arm. Jisung whimpers when he moves his arm, a light pain shooting through his wrist, but manages to get into a seated position, only to find his right ankle in agony - twisted up in the ropes, definitely sprained. His eyes burn, and before he can try to stop himself he's burst into tears, trembling as he sobs.

The zombie freezes.

"Jisung?"

Something about hearing Chan's voice triggers something in Jisung, releasing another wave of sobs. He's not even sure why he's crying - not really. Maybe it's a mix of being scared, hurt, betrayed. Maybe it’s no reason at all.

Warm fingers twine with Jisung's, squeezing lightly, stilling the tremors in his hand. Chan's crouched next to him now - Jisung glances at him, but the zombie makeup still on his face is enough to make him want to cry even more, so he looks away, down at their hands clasped together. 

Chan’s presence is comforting - Jisung finds it easier to breathe, his sobs slowing until he’s breathing shakily. He’s not sure how much time has passed - maybe a minute, maybe ten. He wipes his tears away hastily. He’s been leaning on Chan, subconsciously pressing closer to him, and Chan’s arm has wrapped around Jisung’s shoulders, pulling him ever so closer.

“Fuck, Jisungie, I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” he murmurs. Something soft presses against Jisung’s forehead, there for only a brief moment before it’s gone. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, hyung.” Jisung is still shaky when he extracts himself from Chan’s grasp, but he fakes a cheery smile. “I’ll be fine! I was just stressed, is all.”

Chan clearly doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t press the issue either, instead standing up and holding a hand out to Jisung. Grabbing it, Jisung lets himself be hoisted up, clutching to Chan when pain ripples through his ankle again, causing him to stumble.

“You’ll be fine, huh?” Chan mutters, quirking an eyebrow at Jisung. 

“I can walk it off!” Jisung insists, taking a step forwards to prove his point. Chan is forced to catch him again when he falls, yelping when the pain in his ankle flares up again. 

Chan’s arms are wrapped securely around Jisung, to prevent him from trying to walk off again, and when he speaks (hushed, almost a whisper but not quite), it’s right by Jisung’s ear.

“You hurt yourself, Sungie.” Jisung can hear the empathy in Chan’s tone. “You’re not fine.” Jisung just shrugs, not wanting to look at Chan. 

(He’s still zombified. Jisung is still a little scared.) 

Chan lets go of Jisung, turning around and crouching slightly, gesturing for Jisung to climb on his back. Jisung hesitates. 

“We have a first aid kit in the dressing rooms,” Chan says. “There’ll be bandages there. Come on.”

Jisung hesitates a little longer, but lets himself be hoisted onto Chan’s back. It’s more uncomfortable than he’d like - Chan’s costume consists of a lot of ratty clothing and SFX makeup that feels weird to touch. At the very least, the dressing room isn’t far away.

They find a private room, where Chan deposits Jisung on the counter, then crouches to rummage in the cupboard.

“Wait, hyung.” Chan pauses. “Can you take off…” Jisung gestures to Chan’s general facial area. 

“Shouldn’t I get you bandages first?”

Maybe he should - Jisung’s ankle has been steadily throbbing for a while now.

“I’ll be fine a little bit, hyung. I just - don’t like seeing that very much.”

Jisung doesn’t think he can stomach a zombie tending to his injuries.

“Oh - okay. I’ll be right back, then,” Chan promises, squeezing Jisung’s hands before slipping out the door. And then he’s alone. His phone isn’t with him, either - Felix had it for safekeeping. 

(Knowing him, he’s probably tried to call Jisung asking where he is, only to remember Jisung’s phone is in his bag.)

When Chan enters the room again, his face is clear of any makeup, a hoodie replacing the tattered shirt. Jisung relaxes immediately.

Chan pulls out a bandage - bright blue and weird looking. When he notices Jisung’s strange glances towards it, he explains.

“It has cooling properties. It’ll feel weird, but it should help with any swelling.”

Jisung nods. Glances at his ankle. It might be swollen - he can’t tell, not with his converse still on. Fuck, it’ll hurt to get off.

“I need to take your converse off for the bandage,” Chan says.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just do it, hyung.”

Jisung tries to hold back his cries as Chan eases his shoes off. He’s being as gentle as possible, but it still  _ hurts.  _ It seems to take hours - agonisingly slow and painful, and Jisung can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when it’s off.

The bandage is cold when Chan applies it, Jisung yelps at the weird feeling. He can’t deny it’s helping, though - his ankle still hurts, but he can feel some kind of soothing properties at play.

“Is this good?” Chan asks when he’s done.

Jisung nods, flexing his left wrist. It still hurts. He hisses when he moves it the wrong way, instinctively curling his arm towards his chest protectively. Chan is quick to pick up on it.

“You hurt your wrist too?” 

Jisung shrugs. “It’s not that bad. It’ll heal easily.”

Chan still insists on wrapping it, and Jisung doesn’t object as he tugs out another bandage, this time just a regular one.

“Thank you, hyung,” he murmurs, as Chan finishes wrapping up his wrist.

“Are you okay, now?”

“As okay as I can be,” Jisung replies.

“How  _ okay  _ is that?”

“I mean, I cried in front of my crush. That’s a little embarrassing.” He doesn’t mean to say it, freezing when the words slip from his mouth.

Chan’s eyes flick up to Jisung’s. “Your crush?”

Jisung’s heart thuds in his chest, but he continues anyway. “Yes, hyung, are you dense or something?” Chan freezes, and it would be comical if Jisung weren’t so afraid now.

(Fuck before. Waiting for a possible rejection is far scarier than any kind of monster.)

“Wait - you have a crush on me?”

There’s no going back now. “Yes.”

A long pause.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same-”

“Jisungie. Look at me.” Chan rests his hand on Jisung’s knee, moves until he’s facing Jisung in the eyes. “I like you too.”

“You - you do?”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Jisung must look doubtful, or something, because then Chan adds, “do I have to prove it to you?”

Maybe it’s the excess adrenalin, but another surge of confidence floods through Jisung. He grins suddenly, cheekily. “Maybe you do.”

Chan cocks his head - his eyes flick to Jisung’s lips and back up. Jisung stays seated. He hopes Chan understands what he’s suggesting.

Sure enough, Chan leans in - Jisung’s breath hitches in his throat as he shuts his eyes, instinctively shifting forward to meet Chan half way.

Their kiss is better than anything Jisung could have imagined. Chan’s lips are soft, the kiss gentle as Jisung wraps one arm around Chan’s neck, the other resting on his torso, fingers twisted in his shirt. It doesn’t last long, but Jisung is quick to tug Chan back in for another, deeper, longer. Chan’s hands are warm on Jisung’s skin, one sliding to caress his back, the other twining with his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Jisung squeezes back just as tightly.

  
  
  
  


(The second they step outside Felix is upon them, apologies streaming from his mouth in a strange mix of Korean and English. Jisung accepts his apology - even if he can barely understand it. Later, when Felix stops feeling guilty, he’ll be the one to gloat about “getting the two together” and “being the best wingman-slash-matchmaker in the world”. For now, Jisung rests his cheek against Chan’s shoulder and smiles into his neck.)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me breathin
> 
> twt : [ot3rachas](https://twitter.com/ot3rachas)  
> cc: [neolatte](https://curiouscat.me/neolatte)
> 
> and if u want to read something with real zombies click [here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743475)


End file.
